IKARiS
IKARiS is one of the newest Fanloids by Makonatic as of June 2016. They are also the creator's second representative Fanloid, with the last one being MAKOPOID; they are also one of the newest additions to the Powerloid series, chronologically being the tenth member, and actively as the third. As of June 13th 2016, IKARiS has also joined the Nightloid series as Makonatic's "signature" character. Appearance Appearance in General IKARiS is depicted somewhere in their mid to late teens, with their late teens being their most preferrable age appearance. They have youthful features, and are androgynous in appearance much like MAKOPOID. In that case, they also use gender-neutral terms in general; however, IKARiS identifies as genderfluid rather than agender. Thus, they have more freedom with the likes of pronouns unlike MAKOPOID who solely prefers just using neutral terms in spite of their appearance. Their hair is a unique ombré, delving in from a pastel pink at the tips to pastel lavender, then pastel blue going down. They have a fair-to-lightly tanned skin complexion. Their eyes are blue, and are said to be natural in color. IKARiS stands at 5'10". (approximately 179 cm) Powerloid Design In their main design (depicted in the infobox), IKARiS sports on a blue-to-aquamarine hooded zipper varsity jacket, accesrozied with pins. Blue fabric extends from underneath the jacket, with starry patterns on it. They wear dark blue baggy sweatpants with yellow splatter designs on it. Underneath, they have long back socks, with aquamarine sneakers with yellow shoelaces. Their accessories include orange shades, and a wristband with their color scheme. They also sport pink eyeshadow. N!GHTLOID Design IKARiS's Powerloid design also serves as one of their two Nightloid designs. However, they have a second design made solely for the purpose of Nightloid. In this, they are depicted in blue and white rocker-type attire, with gold chains and skull patterns. Instead of orange shades, they sport on yellow headphones with skulls engraved onto each earpiece. Personality IKARiS mirrors much of the personality seen on MAKOPOID. They are energetic at first glance, and always has a smile on their face wherever they go. However, they are quite awkward when it comes to interacting with someone for the first time- but after a couple of conversations, their energetic and confident side is quick to spring out. They are comical, using their goofiness and sometimes sarcastic jokes to lighten the mood. IKARiS is said to be less hot-tempered than MAKOPOID, but still gets quite upset or even sad when things don't go as planned. They are a big dare-devil with a thrill for adventures, and always has their Rhythmic Long Gun in possession just in the case that danger arrives. Although very youthful in personality, and rumoured by some to be ignorant- IKARiS is shown to actually be kindhearted and compassionate, and cares for the well-being of others. When they aren't going around having fun with their own time or with friends, they're most likely at home reading books, comics, or playing video games. IKARiS is also noted to be vey clumsy as well. They have an ENFP personality type. History Makonatic had been debating on the creation of a second Fanloid representation of themselves, which had a less complicated take than MAKOPOID. They wanted a character that focused more on their "burst of energy", happiness, and their clumsiness. Sometime during June 2016, Makonatic had drafted a character who was similar to MAKOPOID's appearance in a way, but had a slightly different attitude. They also stated that unlike MAKOPOID, IKARiS actually has a confirmed real identity of whether they are biologically male or female, due to the fact that they are ambiguous in appearance and uses any gender pronouns, but most specifically neutral ones. However, Makonatic states that they would reveal that "a very long time from now, if not never." On the 12th of June, Makonatic introduced IKARiS to Fanloid Wiki. They introduced them, also with the intention to induct them into the Nightloid series while also being a Powerloid. As of the day after their release, IKARiS has joined the Nightloid family. Voicebanks and Songs Voice IKARiS's voice is mainly provided by Makonatic themselves, with an English, Tagalog, Japanese, and Korean voicebank all included. While smooth in English and Japanese, it's their Tagalog and Korean voicebanks that tend to be slightly rusty. IKARiS tends to over emphasize some words when it comes to Korean, and has a slight amount of accent into their Tagalog. These issues may be fixed through time. However, they may possibly be voiced through FUKASE's voicebank as well. Songs NOTE: None of the links contain the actual demos with IKARiS's voice just yet. These are only links to the songs that will be covered and what they sound like. Additional Info Relationships with Other Fanloids *'Powerloid '''In good terms with **Misaki Jonetsune Views her as a little sibling figure. They usually urge her on their wild adventures, to which she does not refuse to partake in. **MAKOPOID Close friends, sibling-like figures, and rivals to an extent. MAKOPOID usually dissaproves of IKARiS's intents on involving their friends on their "dangerous" journeys. *'Bangtanloid' In good terms with. He learns much of the Korean language from them. *'Nightloid''' Generally friendly relationships **4W Good friends, and shares interest in her likes for fashion and K-pop. **LuLu Sees her as a friend and rival, (although is not aware of her thoughts about them) though he tends to annoy her by trying to pull her out of her comfort zone. **Skye Good friends and friendly rivals. They are named the "aesthetic" duo. **Beatriz-Louise van Zonne Remain friends. Despite friendly with each other, IKARiS a bit shut down by her lack of trust in them and the fact that she tends to be a bit irritated by their antics. **Harmony] Freindly rivals. Trivia Character Wise *Their real name is Kai Faraon. Kai is directly taken from Makonatic's name, also being Kai. Faraon is a Filipino surname meaning, "Pharoah". **With that being said, IKARiS is confirmed to be of Filipino descent. *IKARiS almost always carries around what they call a "Rhythmic Long Gun"- which was believed to just be a replica gun, until it was revealed one day that it actually functions; blasting out enery balls and music notes which can actually cause injuries and damage to someone's health depending whether if IKARiS chooses to use it for defense or support; the effects are opposite if used for support. **IKARiS states that they had found it somewhere far from their home, and the long gun was what prompted them to begin liking adventures in the first place. *While their hair is obviously dyed, their blue eye color is said to be natural- but an odd choice of eye color when coordinated with their natural hair color. Fact Wise *IKARiS was named after Icarus, in Greek Mythology. Their clumsiness and slight impulsiveness relates to the legend. Their named is pronounced the same way as "Icarus"- but the "i" in "IKARiS" gives emphasis to how "Icarus" is normally pronounced. *The Greek symbol in their series number "τ" is a poke towards Makonatic's favourite Chinese solo artist and former member of the K-Pop group EXO, named Tao. (To which "τ" is spelled as, "tau") *Unlike MAKOPOID, whose gender is solely up to the viewer (although the same case goes for IKARiS), IKARiS has a confirmed biological sex as stated by the creator. However, the creator states that they may either reveal it one day or not, due to wanting to have IKARiS have the same gender idea as MAKOPOID and make it up to the viewer. Gallery Makonatic NIGHTLOID IKARiS.PNG|IKARiS's main design for N!GHTLOID. Makonatic Rinmaru Ikaris.PNG|IKARiS in Rimaru Games Mega Anime Avatar Creator Makonatic IKARiS Pixel.png|IKARiS's pixel sprite. Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Powerloid